La Bella y su Príncipe
by Dulcechiiel
Summary: Kagome está decidida a encontrar el príncipe perfecto para su historia, y no dudará dejarlo escapar. Ante sus ojos, él es perfecto para tal rol. Pero, ¿y Bella?, ¿acaso tendrá que ser la chica enamorada por él? A nuestra chica la situación se le escapa de las manos... Pero no es nada desagradable.


**Años desaparecida, lo sé (_) . Pero no lo estaba del todo, perdí la facilidad de escribir que tuve antes, por eso mi _ausencia._**

 **He aquí, un One shot ¡que me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde no hace poco!  
**

 **Recientemente vi _La Bella Y La Bestia_ , y aunque Bestia es sinónimo de Inuyasha (xD) Pues aquí está representado por su hermano *-***

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MÍ, :3**

 **Oh, aclaraciones,**

 **–Espero que. - Narración normal.**

 **– _Se diviertan..._ \- Pensamientos o Recuerdos.**

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **Porque el amor, te llega por donde menos esperas...**_

Era un día caluroso, muy caluroso a decir verdad, qué va, era insoportable, estaba angustiándose. Y es que todo parecía estar en contra de sus planes, Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no se daría por vencida, la azabache apretó los puños y siguió tras su objetivo.

– ¡Vamos Inuyasha, por favor! No me hagas esto, piénsalo un poco, ¿sí?... ¡Por lo menos dime que lo vas a pensar!

–No, Kagome, olvídalo. Ya te lo dije, si no quise hacerlo cuando me pediste que usara esa ridícula máscara, ahora menos lo haré.

–No seas malo, Inuyasha, hazlo por nuestra amistad.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, cuál amistad?

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué no ves que estoy perdida? Solo necesito que aparezcas al final de la escena, ¡unos segundos y ya!

–No insistas. Te dije que no. Ah, y...

El joven se giró para encarar a la joven, la cual se detuvo abruptamente y con sus manos en forma de plegaria sonrió con esperanza. – ¿Dime?

– ¡Deja de seguirme!

La exigencia fue tan fuerte. Que la joven dio un brinco al escucharlo.

– ¿Es tu respuesta definitiva? –y al verlo marcharse sin decir nada más supo que sí. – ¿Sabes qué? Eres un tonto, ¡Inuyasha! No sé ni siquiera por qué te busque.

Pateó una piedra de puro coraje. Mas al instante, viéndose completamente sola, cayó en la cuenta.

– ¡Ay no, qué acabo de hacer! Acabo de perder a mi candidato perfecto para ser el príncipe de la Bella y la Bestia. ¿Qué he hecho?

Sus quejas infantiles las hacia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

–No puede ser, la obra se estrena la próxima semana y yo me acabo de quedar sin príncipe...

 _ **Incluso detrás de un desastre…**_

–Ese tonto de Inuyasha, pero tiene razón, no quiso ser la Bestia cuando usaría máscara, menos querría ser el príncipe frente a toda la escuela. Pero qué podía hacer yo, él era el candidato perfecto, con sus extraños rasgos de cabello gris y ojos dorados, su salida como el príncipe iba a ser un éxito.

–Debo buscar la forma de que me diga que sí. –continuó en medio de su meditación. –Ay pero si yo lo acabo de insultar hace poco. –se quejó aún más.

– ¿Qué pasa con mi suerte?, a este paso no podré encontrar a un chico que sea el candidato perfecto para hacer de el prin...

 _ **¿Tú le llamas suerte?**_

 _Extraño_ … _Surrealista_... Eso era lo que creía estar viendo.

–Pero si ése es...

Frente a ella y a algunos muchos metros de distancia se encontraba el estanque natural de su escuela, en el árbol que se alzaba en medio parecía haber un pequeño gato asustado que no podía bajar, pero no estaba solo... Un chico estaba ayudándolo a bajar.

 _Alto_... De manos _finas_... Piel _clara_... cabello largo de _plata_... Rostro _delicado_...

–Es Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha... –dijo sin percatarse que se había quedado ensimismada con aquella visión. Jugó con sus manos unos momentos y pestañeó. –Pero ¿qué está haciendo por aquí? Al menos espero que no haya escuchado todas mis quejas porque no encuentro al...

 _¡El príncipe!_ necesitaba un príncipe... ¡y ahí estaba _**él**_! De pronto a su mente llegaron muchas imágenes, muchos aplausos, y no pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensarlo. Todo podría salir tan espectacular…tan perfecto si tan solo... Y entonces esas imágenes se tiñeron de gris. Qué tonta, casi dejaba de lado que Sesshomaru aún no aceptaba ser el príncipe. Aún ni se lo mencionaba.

–Y no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Seguramente me va a rechazar como su hermano. Y quizás peor.

Sesshomaru era muy popular, eso sí, pero sus actuaciones en el instituto se limitaban a actos meramente protocolares, importantes, y para los cuales, sin duda requerían al mejor y más destacado estudiante. – ¡No le va a interesar esta obra! ¿Cómo conseguiré hacerle la propuesta sin que lo tome a mal?

Y pensó en la posibilidad de que su invitación a ser parte de una obra, que aunque estaba muy bien preparada, trabajada por muchos estudiantes, solo era un acto _recreativo_. Él no se ha prestado para esto antes, –No quisiera que se ofendiera.

Y notó que su ánimo estaba decayendo, hablaba de ofensa, pesimismo, derrota, _¡Drama!_ ¡No señor! Esta obra representaba el esfuerzo de muchos, era la razón por la que habían trabajado incansablemente los últimos meses, y por todos lados colgaban los posters anunciando el espectáculo. Muchas personas fuera de la institución estaban entusiasmada, muchos niños, y además la directiva del plantel iba a estar ahí y ellos...

¿Directiva? Eso es...

 _Claro que sí. Aceptará._

Finalmente su determinación ganó, y sin demorarse demasiado llegó con pasos firmes hasta donde reposaba aquel joven. Antes de empezar a hablar él la interrumpió.

–Así que sí decidiste acercarte.

…

– ¿Ah?, ¿me estaba...observando?

Se podría decir que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, mero susto que le dio, y vergüenza pura sin duda, ¿eso por el simple hecho de que había sido descubierta? Qué patética se debió haber visto. Sesshomaru solía intimidar con solo una mirada, es más, con solo sentirlo pasar cerca su presencia solía ser algo que admirar. Pero ahora, recordó, ella debía convencerlo de algo. Retomando valor Kagome levantó la barbilla un poco. No importaba que él estuviera mirándola desde su posición, sentado, pierna alzada, pierna recostada sobre aquella raíz.

 _Es tan…_

–Joven Sesshomaru, verá, tengo algo importante qué decirle… Y solo por eso me acerqué.

Bien, su voz no tembló, empezó muy bien. Aún si lo que dijo pudo ser entendido como la apertura para una confesión amorosa.

–Por si no lo sabe, yo soy una de las encargadas de organizar los eventos para la ceremonia de aniversario de nuestro instituto. Estoy justamente a cargo de una pieza importante... Y necesito pedirle su colaboración como participante en este acontecimiento.

– ¿Hablas de esto?

De su lado, él tomó un papel con una imagen impresa. ¡Era uno de los anuncios de su obra! La chica no pudo ocultar su desconcierto. Inmediatamente intervino.

–Esa obra es un clásico, y no uno cualquiera. Además cuenta con el completo apoyo de la directora Midoriko, de más está decir que el resto del directivo también estará ahí. Incluso hemos... Recibido apoyo económico desde fuera de la escuela.

La chica sintió que había dicho lo suficiente para despertarle el interés, Sesshomaru pudo deducir perfectamente que por el reconocimiento que se le había otorgado, ésta no era cualquier dramatización. La joven pensó que no podría negarse, aunque esta idea trastabilló al ver que el chico se levantó sin responder, pasó al lado de ella sin mirarla, solo deteniéndose para entregarle aquel anuncio. Cuando se percató de que él se estaba retirando del lugar sin mostrar el más mínimo interés sintió que todo estaba perdido, y más allá de eso, su pecho dolió, hasta que empezó a distinguir la decepción de ella misma.

Entonces reaccionó.

–Joven Sesshomaru, por favor escúcheme.

El aludido se detuvo.

–Esta obra significa mucho para nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros?

–Todos los que hemos estado trabajando sin descanso por ella durante meses lo hemos hecho por lo que ella representa, la recaudación de fondos para el refugio de gatos y perros callejeros quedaría solventada este año, además con lo sobrante se comprarán útiles escolares para aquellos niños que padecen necesidades. Al final del año escolar yo también me graduaré y no queremos irnos sin completar este proyecto. Como no sabíamos qué podía despertar el interés de las personas, y en especial de los niños, tomamos esta película que ha provocado gran revuelo en los chicos de la ciudad.

Aunque lo evitó terminó con la vista en el suelo. Pensó que no fue tanto por lo acontecido sino por el relato de lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora y que estarían por alcanzar después de tantos meses de trabajo. Pero se sentiría más orgullosa si tan solo...

–Tengo entendido que entre los invitados que nos verán se encuentra una escuela de niños con condiciones especiales.

–Oh. Sí. –respondió de forma automática. Tan rápido respondió, que fue después que tomó en cuenta el interés implícitamente incluido –No sabía que estabas al tanto de los invitados. No creí que le interesara.

Y después fue que cayó en la cuenta que él había dicho...

–Espera...dijiste...

Para cuando ella supo lo que significaba, el joven se había marchado, dejándola sola en aquel lugar... Pero, espera, no había fracasado, ¿cierto?

–..."nos verán"

* * *

 _ **Aparece entonces como un rayo de esperanza…**_

La emoción de la pelinegra transcendió de forma rápida a todos sus colaboradores. De pronto, supieron que las chicas acudirían a ver la obra en cuanto corriera el rumor de quién haría de príncipe. Ni dudar de la sorpresa de todos. Hasta sus amigas le preguntaron cómo fue que consiguió que el joven y solitario Sesshomaru accediera a participar en un evento tan ordinario. Conseguirlo sin duda debió se un sueño cumplido. Era así como suspiraban las más finas chicas del plantel con la noticia.

–Puede que sea un evento muy trivial para él, pero… Creo que me entendió que no por eso es del todo inoperante. Le hablé sobre lo que lograremos con esto. Les confieso que no creí que fuera una persona que se interesara por causas así, eso es _muy_ _noble_ de su parte...

Ante los ojos de sus amigas, Kagome solo narraba su hazaña, pero ante los de su hermana Kikyo, la azabache tenía un brillo particular en sus ojos.

–Así que Sesshomaru posee un corazón generoso. –le incitó prudentemente su hermana.

–Sí, al menos eso creo. –sonriente como estaba, parecía haberse olvidado de algo. Y su hermana internamente sonrió más.

–Hoy es el último ensayo.

– ¡El ensayo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se me hace tarde! –su hermana la vio levantarse tan veloz que apenas pudo atajar las hojas que traía en las piernas, agitada, la vio despedirse apenas con la mano desde la puerta. Aunque después se devolvió. – ¡Gracias por recordarme Kikyo! Es que hoy es el único ensayo con Sesshomaru. ¡Hasta la tarde!

–Así que Sesshomaru…

* * *

 _ **Y cuando te empiezas a percatar de su existencia…**_

–Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Y que ya te hayas aprendido el guión de toda la obra... –Kagome, aunque inmensamente satisfecha, una gotita corría por su nuca mientras decía aquello, y es que con solo haber visto un ensayo y leído el guión un par de veces, el joven se conocía cada detalle del trabajo realizado. Le habían dicho que hasta había hecho algunas correcciones menores y que se había ofrecido a contratar más material para que la puesta en escena fuera aun más elaborada. Sin duda derrocharía... _magia_. Una palabra dicha por él mismo.

–Debo retirarme dentro de unos minutos, aún falta el ensayo con todos, ¿no?

–Ah sí, sí... Pero primero te presentaré a tus compañeros principales. –se dirigió a un par de jóvenes que estaban del otro lado del auditorio. –Él es Miroku, que representará a…

– _Lumiere_ …

–Así es, –completó sonriente; –y ella es Sango, que tiene el estelar de la obra.

–Mucho gusto, Sesshomaru. –saludó con cortesía la aludida. –Disculpen que llego un poco tarde.

–No te preocupes, Sango, pero ahora podremos empezar con el último ensayo.

–Está bien, pero dime, ¿ya pudieron finalizar el detalle del final?, me refiero al cambio de vestuario de mi personaje.

–Sobre eso, –intervino Miroku, –me comunicaron que se determinó la participación de Kagome como tu doble.

– ¿De verdad no se encontró otra forma? Me habían dicho que era solo una opción y yo pensé que…–interrogó la azabache algo nerviosa, ya que en el fondo deseaba que esa idea se descartara.

–No se diga más, Kagome. Tú siempre has sido la indicada… Además sólo serán un par de escenas.

–Un par de escenas… Claro, adelante.

"Esas escenas con la participación de una doble significan mucho en la obra", según le habían dicho. Para ser honesta le había dado muchas vueltas a eso, y es que…

–Cuando supervisé tanto los detalles con el vestuario de Bella, y en el especial el vestido amarillo, no esperaba que también lo tuviera que lucir yo… Era para Sango.

–No hay de qué preocuparse tanto, Kagome, te encanta el teatro… –le había dicho su hermana.

–Eso lo sé, pero, en esta ocasión hablamos de algo ligeramente… –"comprometedor", hubiera querido decir.

–Aun no entiendo,... Pero cuéntame, ¿de qué tratan las escenas que vas a representar?

 _Porque precisamente ahí está el asunto…_

* * *

 _ **Ya es demasiado tarde…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

MAGNIFICO…

 _ **Una digna obra de arte.**_

Eso habían dicho _._

El recibimiento de la obra no la bajó de "Excelente y Perfecta", los calificativos se definían como una cadena de diversas felicitaciones a los estudiantes; las adulaciones a la institución no se dejaron esperar, estuvo ese día tan concurrida de personas como nunca antes, notas de radio y periódicos locales aseguraron la continuidad de la función por al menos dos veces más. Y es que eran muchos más los que ahora querían asistir a verla, después de verla en el cine, en la radio la recomendaban como la mejor opción, nada como asistir a ver esta obra donde los personajes parecen _haber salido de la pantalla de cine._

Kagome observaba desde el fondo del salón donde festejaban, desde donde estaba se apreciaba claramente a Miroku que se encontraba en el escenario haciendo el brindis. Pues debido al éxito decidieron festejar. Pensó que las risas en ese lugar no faltaban, el equipo se encontraba enteramente satisfecho.

–Sube aquí al escenario, querida _Bella_ mía. –el chico invitó a Sango al escenario, dándole continuidad a sus insinuaciones bromistas:

–Pero yo pensé que tu amada era Kagura. _Lumiere_ …

–Oh… tienes razón querida Sango, mi lindísima _Plumette_ estuvo fabulosa, ¿no quieres subir un momento conmigo?

–Déjense de bromas, estoy exhausta como para subir. –refunfuñó una chica de ojos rojos desde su silla. –Además, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, Miroku.

–Vamos, no se burlen de mí, amigos. ¿Qué nunca los ha rechazado una chica? –se defendió el joven ante las risas generales. –Hablemos de nuestros pequeños, el joven Shippo se lució con los efectos especiales.

–Miroku, y no te olvides de Rin a cargo de la música. –añadió otro chico desde el grupo.

–Oh, sí, ¿estos jóvenes talentosos no merecen aplausos? Pequeña Rin, las músicas captaron la atención de los niños.

La aludida reía algo sonrojada ante las adulaciones. Kagome la veía desde la distancia, orgullosa de su equipo. Unos más jóvenes que otros, pero que hicieron un trabajo sensacional. Tan esplendido que se sentía mal por no estar más cerca de ellos en ese momento de júbilo.

Y es que ella estaba contenta, no lo negaba. Todo había salido incluso mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba, su sueño se había cumplido. Es por eso que podría saltar de la emoción en ese momento, frenética, como ella se caracterizaba. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía?, ¿qué era lo que la tenía desorientada? ¿Había algo que la perturbaba? Con temor afirmó para sí. Se sentía inquieta y eso era lo que le impedía integrarse a los demás en la celebración.

Tal vez fue lo agotador que resultó esos últimos dos días, o el agite de la organización final, o tal vez el brusco ingreso que tuvo a la obra… o Quizás fue… lo que implicó estar en escena con Sesshomaru… en _esa_ escena.

 _ **Acertó.**_

De pronto alcanzó a ver su figura entre la reunión, eso hizo que apartara su mirada. Se giró para darles la espalda. Lo cierto es que ahora que la pieza había terminado, no se sentía capaz de volver a interpretarla. _Pero estaban los niños con necesidades_ … Además el equipo estaba entusiasmado, no podría negarse.

– _Vamos Kagome, no es para tanto. Es solo una obra._

Eso se lo dijo convenciéndose. –Tal vez solo debo olvidarlo, como si nunca pasó.

Y eso le sirvió mucho más. Qué caso tenía atormentarse por algo que no había traído más que el logro de su meta; Ya habiendo tenido esa determinación, se propuso volverse e integrarse a sus amigos; y así lo dispuso, mas sería otra su impresión cuando al girar, se encontró a cierto joven ambarino justo detrás de ella.

– ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó Sesshomaru, con una ceja alzada, pues ella se había puesto pálida, tal y como si fuese visto un fantasma.

– ¿A mí?... No, no, de ninguna manera, Sesshomaru. –supo que no sonó lo suficientemente natural. Pero eso sí, si fuera predicho que por su error el joven intensificaría su mirar, definitivamente hubiese optado por otras palabras para desviarlo.

–Tus compañeros no piensan lo mismo. Me atrevería a, decir que la preocupación por ti es la que no les permite festejar del todo.

– ¿Ah sí?... No lo sabía. Ahora mismo pensaba volver a la fiesta con ellos.

–Sin embargo, –habló él para detenerla cuando ella empezaba a andar. –tal como estás ahora, lo mejor sería que no fueras.

La azabache no entendió sus palabras, por lo que se volvió directamente a él, interrogante, y dijo:

–Creo… que estás exagerando. No creo que sea para tanto.

–Lo es. –prosiguió, tajante. –Ni siquiera has sido capaz de mirarme a la cara, estando como estás, tan segura.

Kagome, atónita y llevada por el desconcierto, le miró a los ojos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se sintió sin palabras, ni voz para contestarle. Sin embargo, consiguió contradecir:

–Son ideas tuyas... Eso no es cierto.

…

–No sé por qué lo dices, Sesshomaru. Pero…

–Solo digo, que cuando querías que participara en tu obra te dirigías a mí de forma distinta. Sin embargo…

Y Kagome supo que no quería seguir escuchándole.

– _Desde que bajamos del escenario es diferente_.

* * *

No tenía nada que argumentar en su defensa, se sintió _como_ derrotada. Además de que reconocía cierta decepción por ella misma al no haber podido ser capaz de superar ese tonto estado en el que había caído. Triste cuando debería estar feliz… ¿Feliz?

" _Con esa escena al final de la obra, eres la envidia de todas las mujeres Kagome."_

Rayos, ¿Por qué lo decían así?, ¿por un baile?, ¿por un _beso_?, ellas ni siquiera comprendían lo que significaba… Fue el esfuerzo más grande que pudo hacer en toda su vida, y eso que solo fue "esa" escena. Y al parecer no le había salido tan bien el empeño, no por nada había terminado tendida en su cama, como abatida.

– _¿Por qué tuve que hacer de Bella en esa escena?, ¿Por qué tuve que bailar con él?, es más ¿por qué lo elegí a él de príncipe?,_ ¿y por qué se sentía tan aturdida con eso?, _tal vez fue por el…_

– ¿Estás hablando sola, hermana?

–Kikyo… –se levantó para observar a su hermana. –Te dije que prefiero no merendar… No tengo mucho apetito que digamos… ¿eh?, esas son ¿chispas de chocolate?

– ¿No te gustaría charlar conmigo, Kagome?

Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama, la azabache menor se había decidido por darle gusto a su madre y comer una galleta. Meditó la pregunta de su hermana mayor.

–No hay mucho que contar Kikyo, ¿sabes?… Y todo salió muy bien. Por eso me he propuesto expresar mayor satisfacción y dicha.

–El asunto es, aquello que va más allá de la actuación. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

–Eso… creo. –se resignó a confesar. –Creo que no fue buena idea que yo hiciera el papel de _Bella_ para una escena de _romance_ como esa…

Ante sus pocas palabras, al parecer de Kikyo, no terminaba de saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que su hermana estaba conllevando… o admitiendo. Así que optó por ser más directa.

–A mí no me parece que Sesshomaru se haya disgustado. ¿Por qué tú sí?

–Creo que no estaba preparada… Sabes que nunca he hecho una escena así antes.

–Creo que sé lo que quieres decir, ¿pero qué harás la próxima vez?

–En realidad… –y estaba siento bastante franca, –no estoy segura de querer participar otra vez. Yo…

–Pensé que él te agradaba.

Kagome se sorprendió, no sabiendo cómo tomar esa suposición por parte de su hermana, o cómo debía responder a la misma. No obstante, no llegó a percatarse del sonrojo que de pronto adornaba su cara, _delatándola…_

–No es nada de eso, pero no puedo prestarme a simular un beso con él otra vez. Y menos de esa manera… Además el de hoy… fue mi primer beso.

* * *

" _No intentes engañar a tu corazón, al contrario, es él quien debe guiar tus acciones…"_

–Las palabras de mi hermana no terminan de convencerme. ¿Acaso me pide que aproveche las oportunidades?

Y de solo pensar que se refería al beso que conllevaba su escena, negó frenéticamente, y se llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas, tibias, por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente. Y es que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había rechazado esas memorias en su cabeza, se decía que era por lo reciente de los acontecimientos, pensó que era por eso que éstos acudían con tal asiduidad a ella. _Se debe a que se trata de tu primer beso… Sólo por eso._ Volvió a concluir.

 _Y lo hizo._ Se llevó las manos a esa parte de su rostro que ansiaba ignorar…

Los segundos transcurrían antes de que entrara en escena, sus colaboradores le indicaban que ya pronto sucedería, y entonces el efecto de la cortina de humo reluciente se dejó ver, haciendo alusión a la magia de la transformación… y para cuando se disipó, ella ya estaba en el escenario, en brazos de su príncipe, ése que por un tiempo no había podido encontrar, pero que en el momento que lo vio, supo que sería el ideal. Sesshomaru estaba vestido de gala, tal y como en la serie, y ella portaba ese vestido amarillo característico de su personaje.

En ese entonces no supo si fue por la música, a cargo de Rin, _sublime_ ; por la ambientación del escenario… _asombrosa_ ; por la fuerza de su interpretación o por la emoción de la misma. Pero fue envuelta de tal manera, que danzó completamente absorta por unos momentos, tampoco la ayudó el silencio en el que se había sumido la sala, ¿o era ella quien no escuchó los tantos gritos del público?, en esos instantes estuvo tan fuera de sí, que hasta dudaba que sus acciones hubiesen sido fieles a las guión, más bien… se vería obligada a aceptar que para entonces había dejado el libreto muy alejado de su mente. Pero qué pudo cambiar, si sólo se limitó a verlo fijamente, y en algún momento ya no lo miró más, pues habían cerrado sus ojos. Para cuando volvió en sí los gritos del público eran de tales dimensiones, que de inmediato recordó el lugar en el que estaban.

En cuanto se incorporó, deshaciendo aquella posición de baile en la que estaban, se alejó de Sesshomaru, sus compañeros llegaron justo a tiempo para el cierre del telón, se tomaron de las manos e hicieron reverencia. Desde entonces se limitó a privarse de cruces de palabras con el joven.

–Y ahora Kikyo me sugiere que vuelva a hacerlo una vez más. –rememoraba algo apesadumbrada.

– _Pensé que él te agradaba._

–Creo que en eso consiste el problema, y es que nadie comprende lo que significa un gesto como el de besar. Sabía que tal parte no se podría omitir, era el final de la obra, se suponía que del amor de los protagonistas aunque sea un pequeño beso debía sobresalir.

" _Con esa escena al final de la obra, eres la envidia de todas las mujeres Kagome."_

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa frase, justo a tiempo. Para cualquiera de esas chicas no hubiese sido un problema plantarse en su lugar y besar a Sesshomaru, incluso _más allá_ de escena. Sin importar el sentimiento que haya de por medio. Sin detenerse a pensar… qué es lo que _de verdad siento_ , o que es lo que _él sintió_ …

El solo pensar que le fue desagradable… o que fue mera actuación, frívola y demás,… y era justamente eso lo que la atormentaba. _Lo descifró._ Eso a lo que no había querido llegar, no tanto por el pensamiento en sí, si no por lo que sentía ella de tan solo imaginarlo, esa violenta opresión en el pecho, esa evidente desilusión… ese arrepentimiento que ansiaba no compartir con el ambarino. Pero ella era consciente de que no se arrepentía… Al menos no actualmente, a pesar de que le gustaría. Lo cierto es que estaba descubriendo lo especial que se estaba volviendo ese suceso, y ese hecho le provocó temor. Mucho temor.

–Es por eso que dudo estar dispuesta a pasar por esto nuevamente. Podría conllevar a algo mayor y…

No, definitivamente no.

* * *

–Están Yuki, Hana, Serina, Getsu, Wakana, o también tenemos a Sara… Aunque, si bien ésta última tiene una apariencia bella, no se parece en nada a Sango, y así no podrá ser su doble. –hablaba Miroku, con una mano en el mentón. – ¿Tú qué piensas Kagome?

– ¿Eh?, ¿yo? –se regañó mentalmente por su distracción y torpeza. –Pues supongo que muchas de ustedes se parecen a Sango. Aunque claro, Sara es de piel muy clara y… Pero no creo que sea impedimento porque para eso está el maquill…

–Si tanto les cuesta encontrar a una sustituta para Kagome, ¿por qué no me toman a mí?

– _Kagura…_

– ¿Kagura, dices que quieres hacer de doble de _Bella_?

– _A ella es la que gusta más de Sesshomaru._

–Por supuesto que sí –respondió automática –Yo siempre quise ese papel, ¿o no te acuerdas, Miroku?

–Pero tú interpretas a _Plumette._ –alcanzó a decir Kagome.

– _Si ella se convierte en la doble de Bella…_

–Pues Kagura se parece a Sango, a excepción de los ojos. Pero ese es un detalle sin importancia, pues a esa distancia, ¿Quién lo notaria?… –ante las palabras de Miroku, Kagome se dio la vuelta, prefiriendo no ligarse a lo que venía, que claramente era una afirmativa para Kagura. En ese momento su joven amigo le cayó bastante desagradable.

La chica decidió retirarse, quería alejarse, pero escuchó otro aviso más:

–Veamos a Kagura en el escenario con Sesshomaru y decidamos.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la butaca, como una espectadora más de aquel ensayo general, esperando sin ansias esa última escena, solo que esta vez, ella no sería la que actuaría. Inició, y Kagura usaba un vestido similar al vestuario oficial. En cuanto salió y empezó a bailar con Sesshomaru, Kagome percibió lo cómoda que estaba, de hecho demasiado cómoda a decir verdad. Arrugó un poco la frente al ver como se acercaba de más, aprovechándose de la danza. Y al ver que efectivamente se veía hechizada con él, apartó sus ojos, experimentando una completa disconformidad, injustificada, _claro está_ ; desencanto es lo que sentía, y cierta amargura.

Cuando ya la escena llegaba al final, Kagome supo que no soportaría ver lo demás:

–Creo que es suficiente.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Kagome? –Miroku observó a su amiga, sorprendido. Y a decir ella misma estaba impresionada por su propio atrevimiento.

–Sí, –esta vez la propia Kagura le cuestionó la interrupción. – ¿Acaso no lo estoy haciendo adecuadamente?

–No, no es eso. –fugazmente, su vista se cruzaba con la del ambarino. –Es solo que creo que deberías darle tambien la oportunidad de probar a Sara… ¿O no lo crees así, Miroku?

–Pues, a decir verdad no se pierde nada con intentar. Después de todo, todas tienen derecho. ¿Quieres subir a escenario Sara?

–Si les soy sincera, pienso que es Kagome quien debe interpretar ese papel.

Cuando la pelinegra la postuló para intentarlo, lo hizo en un intento de detener a Kagura, incluso sabiendo que Sara tambien guardaba cierto interés en Sesshomaru; pero no se esperó que la chica dijera tal cosa, por lo que estuvo algo desconcertada.

–Pero ¿qué dices, Sara? –habló Kagura, contrariada. – ¿No querías tú tambien este papel?, ¿por qué prefieres a Kagome en lugar de intentarlo tú?

–Sí quiero, –contestó la chica de ojos celestes. –es que por eso estoy aquí, pero aun así esa es mi opinión. Pienso que Kagome es la indicada y no debería retirarse.

–Sin embargo, Sara, Kagome decidió retirarse porque dará oportunidad a una mejor intérprete. Su ingreso a la obra fue una medida que tomamos de último tiempo, pero ya tenemos la opción de que una de ustedes ocupe su lugar. –aportó Miroku.

–De acuerdo, subiré al ensayo y claro que intentaré hacer una buena representación. –espetó Sara ya de pié. –pese a que opino que esto no sería necesario, estoy cómoda con mi papel de "hechicera", y que es una lastima que Kagome no…

–Lo haré.

Cuatro pares de ojos se voltearon hacia Kagome, quien ahora también estaba de pié.

– ¿Cómo dices Kagome?

–Si me permites Miroku, Sara tiene razón, –la aludida sonrió ligeramente, complacida. –no hay por qué cambiar los papeles. Puedo hacerlo una vez más.

* * *

Qué más daba si después se sentiría un poco mal. Qué importaba que fuera sólo una pieza de teatro, ahora veía más claramente la proporción de la oportunidad que tenía. El ver a Kagura en su lugar le provocó tal sinsabor, que dejarla proseguir con eso sería masoquista de su parte… Y de eso, sí que se arrepentiría.

– _Tal vez no pueda bailar a su lado después, pero por ahora, puedo hacerlo._

* * *

 _ **Y entonces decides Amar...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nerviosa como la primera vez, o tal vez aún más, Kagome se vistió una ultima vez como princesa de Disney, pero esta vez no fue el maquillaje lo que le embelleció más su rostro, aquel tono sonrojado en sus mejillas, _travieso_ ; y ese brillo en su mirar, _ansioso_ , serían rasgos que ella atesoraría. Creyéndose la única afortunada deleitándose mientras hacían arte, no se tomó la molestia de contener sus verdaderas emociones, al estar frente a él no guardó la distancia de antaño, al contrario, como toda una bailarina danzó a su lado confiada, dejándose llevar por él, cuyo baile no distaba en nada de ser el de un príncipe.

Miroku y su amiga Ayumi habían coordinado todo insistentemente, para que 'esa' fuera la escena más llamativa de todas, en lugar de darle prioridad al primer baile en su forma de Bestia, habían reservado los mejores efectos para el baile final.

Cuando la escena llegaba a su clímax, Kagome se encontraba perdida nuevamente en esa mirada dorada, la notaba distinta, además sus inexistentes nervios amenazaron con aparecer cuando en los últimos instantes observó los ojos de él descender hasta sus labios. _¿Se puede fingir de una forma tan creíble?_ Apenas y tuvo la concentración para figurarse fugazmente esa interrogante, en el momento en que él la inclinaba hacia atrás con el tenue de la música, liberaron burbujas, y ante tal elemento de distracción, Kagome se atrevió a hablar:

–Sesshomaru…no es necesario que…

 _Me beses…_

Fue lo que quiso articular ella, temerosa por las consecuencias. Pero él habló:

–No mientas…

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó _Bella_ , antes de que su príncipe le acariciara el rostro de tal forma, que se perdió en su asombro, y en sus labios. _¿Por qué la besó?,_ fue un misterio para ella, misterio que se cuestionaría después, cuando fuera consciente. En ese instante, aunque no lo buscó, correspondió al beso, solo actuación, se suponía, pero dado que ella no sabía besar, no diferenció entre un roce carente de movimiento, y dejarse llevar por su emoción e imitar al joven que la besaba sin tener en cuenta lo anterior. Demasiados sentimientos, demasiados latidos, demasiados estremecimientos, demasiada dulzura para tan pocos segundos que la tribuna les permitió. Al separarse, ella tardó algo más en abrir sus ojos, tímida por el qué se encontraría a continuación, así que le vio rápidamente mientras ambos se enderezaban, y se reunión con los demás para saludar a las personas.

 _Y después huyó…_

* * *

Buscó estar sola nuevamente, pero esta vez no se permitió estar triste, es más, sólo se alejaba para relajarse un poco, llevó su mano a su pecho, aún con el vestido, le habían dicho que lo conservara para una sesión de fotografías al anochecer, su corazón aún saltaba de alegría.

Recordó, que en un intento por preservar su estabilidad emocional y sentimental para ese presente, ella había sugerido al ambarino que no sería necesario aquel tacto. _Pero entonces él…_

Ella se recostó en el árbol, justo al lado del estanque, y tocó sus labios una vez más, él la había besado a ella, ' _No mientas'…_ le había dicho. Pero ella no entendió, ¿a qué se había referido?... Intentando encontrar alguna razón para tales palabras, rememoró en su cabeza una y otra vez ese momento compartido, inocente de su acción, y apartada del mundo por largo tiempo, cuando despertó de sus cavilaciones, cayendo en la cuenta, se sonrojó enormemente, entonces pensó en que todos habían visto su escena con Sesshomaru, y aunque fue opacada por la lluvia de burbujas, y eso le relajó un ápice, sus amigos más cercanos sí habrían sido conscientes de que algo más había pasado con esa actuación.

Se sintió con la plena libertad para poder manifestar sus exaltaciones espontáneamente, por lo que se quejó infantilmente pensando en lo que vendría, Oh, y el pequeño detalle de cruzarse con Sesshomaru…

–Qué vergüenza…

Se dijo, y de su lado, pudo ver pasar a cierto gato, aquel gato que había visto subido al árbol, ese gato y todos los demás de alguna forma le recordarían a Sesshomaru siempre que viera alguno. Atenta a la trayectoria del felino, le siguió con la mirada unos metros más adelante, de repente el cuadrúpedo se detuvo, y advirtió que _alguien_ estaba con él.

 _Era él…_

–Sesshomaru…

Estaba de pié a unos metros, también conservaba ese llamativo traje. Estaba mirando hacia ella, a los ojos… De pronto un pensamiento surgió en la mente femenina, tal vez ese era el lugar adonde él siempre venía para estar solo, y ahora que estaba allí…

Se incorporó de las raíces del árbol.

–Disculpa si… estaba ocupando tu lugar. –y se proponía a marcharse, pero al pasar por su lado un movimiento de él disimuló un obstáculo a su camino.

–Huiste.

– ¿Qué?... No, –se obligó a contestar ella, extrañada y nerviosa –De hecho yo… Estoy bien, de verdad…

Ahora sí volvieron esas imágenes a su cabeza, y pese a su voluntad, fue consciente de su propio sonrojo. _Oh no…_ –Te dejaré solo...

–No lo necesito.

– ¿Eh?

–Quiero que te quedes.

–Pero yo… pensé que…

–Después de lo que pasó… ¿pretendes marcharte sin más?

Kagome tragó en seco, ajena aún a las intenciones del joven. Ahora comprendía lo de… enigmático.

–Quiero… pedirte que me disculpes. –y dicho esto pudo reconocer duda y confusión en el rostro masculino. –Es que yo fui quien te insistió para que actuaras en la obra… Todo fue mi culpa y…

–Ven.

Sesshomaru, que sólo se había mostrado sereno, le tomó sin mucha fuerza de la parte baja del brazo, y la llevó hasta donde ella había estado minutos antes, en el árbol. La azabache parpadeó más confundida, y además... el joven estaba frente a ella.

– ¿Crees que lo de hace rato se puede catalogar como actuación?

Sin saber por qué, el rubor de la azabache se intensificó más, y en su cabeza trataba de no pensar cosas que no eran, _Tal vez lo dice por reproche._

–Lo… Lo siento. –articuló.

– ¿Lo sientes?

Si es que podía sentirse más tonta, lo hizo cuando él acercó su rostro al suyo. Y a continuación preguntó:

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

 _Rayos… Sus latidos…_

–Pues… pues... –decía con voz temblorosa.

Sus ojos chocolates iban a todos lados, nerviosa. Y supo que no resistiría mucho tiempo en esa situación, _con él_ … Desesperada alzó un poco su rostro, –Será mejor que me vaya… No quiero decir algo de… lo que… me pueda…

El tono suave de su voz se fue apagando, y para cuando quiso decir la última frase, la exhalación de él ya estaba casi mezclada a la de ella…

… _arrepentir_.

Posiblemente gracias a las experiencias , o tal vez por simple respuesta del cuerpo, Kagome separó sin la menor dificultad sus manos de sus costados, y éstas, viajaron solas hasta el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, casi a sus hombros. Esto, en respuesta al movimiento de una de las manos de él, que reposaba detrás de su cabeza, impidiéndole, si es que fuese necesario, que ella rompiera aquel _nuevo beso_ …

Esta vez los actores se fueron a un lugar bastante apartado del escenario. No, este tacto no era porque así lo dictaba un guion, y el corazón de la pelinegra no podría estar mas contento por ello, tanto, que estaba entregando 'ese' sentimiento que habia reservado oculto los últimos días. Notando por primera vez que no era la única, considerando ahora sí, que quizá...quizá era así como se sentía un beso entre enamorados; porque esta vez sí comprendió todo lo que aquellas caricias significaban, y no era ninguna actuación.

Los segundos transcurrieron esta vez con más lentitud, esta vez no contaron con un tiempo estipulado, ni por un público que los esperaba. Tanto así...que desconocieron lo mucho que se tomaron mientras aquello acontecía.

–

–

–Mírame.

Kagome, agitada y conmovida, abrió los ojos, para encontrase los suyos a escasos centímetros, tanto, que pudo ver a través de ellos.

Y la respuesta que la pelinegra quería, _Sesshomaru se la otorgó con su mirada._

–Sesshomaru… –apenas pudo murmurar sorprendida…

Sin separarse, el la rodeó con sus brazos, y ella bajó los suyos para situarlos en la espalda masculina, por debajo de los suyos. Un abrazo… y con un abrazo terminaron de profesarse ese sentimiento.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?**

 **¿Qué les pareció?,**

 **¡Cielos!, tengo tantos tiempo sin publicar que tengo nervios xD, de verdad espero que haya estado aceptable para ustedes.**

 **Pero sobretodo, -A los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, MUCHAS GRACIAS, les aprecio mucho. Dejenme saber sus opiniones, inlcuso podría aventurarme a un segundo cap. e.e**

 **He aquí, otra fanática de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha :3**

 **Yane~**


End file.
